


when love hurts, baby

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Series: Collection of Wonkyun & Jookyun [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Feels, Asexual Character, Changkyun-centric, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short Chapters, do i really need to add unrequited love bc hanahaki au??, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he couldn't fool enough that he wasn't in love once he started choking on petals.</p><p>[[ Inspired by "when love hurts" by JoJo. ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease; an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs flower petals.
> 
> The flower I chose (and took forever to decide on) is Amaryllis; this flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty.
> 
> Inspired by "when love hurts" by JoJo.

Know how you just know when someone wouldn't be good for you the first time you've met them? Like. Friendship is fine and all, but you just **_knew_** anything past that wouldn't last and it just ruin everything? Or you would just habor a unrequited crush on the person and despite not saying anything, nothing would come of it if you let your feelings known.  
  
Yeah.  
  
That's what Lim Changkyun experienced the moment he was introduced to Shin Hoseok during a party that an old friend of his threw together for him, a "welcome back to South Korea!" type of party, to get him back into the swing of living in the country of his birth.  
  
Despite that, he couldn't help but gain feelings for the man because of how understanding and how he included him onto old inside jokes (while explaining it at the same time,) while making inside jokes between the two of them all the while. Silly, silly feelings that stayed hidden in subtle gestures that no one noticed because they didn't think too much into it.  
  
After all, he came out to them as asexual.  
  
Apparently that's all they needed to not look too far into his reactions if they did notice something odd. Which, Changkyun frowned, was a shame, because apparently being asexual means being incapable of feeling romantic love. He wished it was the case though, oh God, does he wish it were true, otherwise he wouldn't be dealing with choking on flower petals - and ain't that funny?  
  
 _Death by flowers_.  What a laughable death, and that's what he knows will happen in sometime soon if he doesn't go through with the surgery to get rid of them. He doesn't want to though; get rid of the feelings for Shin Hoseok, he means. Because that would mean that he wouldn't be able to feel anything for the man, probably won't even know him either, and wouldn't that give off such a glaringly obvious hint of what kind of surgery he went through? Who he loved without being loved in return; not in the way that Changkyun loved Hoseok.  
  
Shin Hoseok loves Lim Changkyun but only as one would a little brother, it would only make it awkward for everyone to realize just what kind of feelings the youngest felt for the eldest of the group; Hoseok would probably end up feeling terrible in the way, because he could very well end up losing someone he considered family.  
  
All simply from such strong feelings that he never noticed were directed  at him.  
  
No...  
  
Changkyun just could not risk that.  
  
It would be better to keel over than anything and have them just feel guilty for never noticing how far along he was with the sickness.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he coughed, it was just a tickle in his throat Changkyun thought he was catching a cold, so he bought a medical mask to keep the others from catching a possible cold, or something potentially worse.  
  
Hoseok was the first to notice the difference between the masks he has as well as the first to ask, giving him a glanced over in concern, "You good there, Changkyun-ah?"  
  
"I'm good, hyung," his throat burned and the tickling got worse, but Changkyun bared with it, smiling visibly even with the mask on, "It's just a cold."  
  
It got worse when his hyung grinned brightly, worries washed away by the confirmation of the younger, "Alright, but make sure to get lots of rest once you get home!"  
  
"Thanks hyung, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Second time it happened, it happened while he had a migraine, making it ten times worse. Even had a bit of a case of the sniffles, which just made even more annoying. Like, as if he needed more things to deal with, right?   
  


The world is just kick him while he's down, it seems.  
  
"Changkyun-ah," a voice called out to him, causing him to open his eyes to glare at the one disturbing his moment of clarity and brought his attention back to the tickling of his throat and the pounding of his brain (which seemed to really want to escape his skull, with how it was pounding,) while the light of the kitchen he had kept off met his eyes made him hiss. He threw his arm back over his eyelids to return back to the emptiness of the dark.  
  
An amused hum from the older man caused Changkyun to scowl openly.  
  
"Do you have a headache, Changkyun-ah?" Hoseok had the decency to lower his voice.  
  
"Migraine," he replied back flatly.  
  
"Ah," the black-haired man was surprised, "Wouldn't it be better to go inside and into your room?"  
  
"Sexiled right now, so no thanks, hyung, if it's all the same to you."  
  
"What? Kiyhun-ah sexiled you? I honestly thought you would be the first to do that, haha," Hoseok laughed freely, "I remember when Hyungwon did that to me the first time we got a place together."  
  
Changkyun snorted, "Hyungwon? Sexiled _you_? Surprised, surprised~" The tickling got unbearable so he cleared his throat. It helped, a bit.  
  
"Now, what is that suppose to mean?" Hoseok tone was that playful, ever-so easy-going that dug deep into his bones.  
  
It made Changkyun have to clear his throat again, before he replied back, "I mean, you are the ladies man between the two of --- haha, hey! I'm just telling the truth! HAHA! HYUNG! STOP!"  
  
Hoseok continued to tickle the ever-living shit out of the 96-line with a blinding grin that showed off his white teeth, arms wrapped around the younger and held him tight as he wiggled and squirmed this way and that way to get away from the fingers that mercilessly attacked his sensitive skin underneath his shirt.  
  
The tickling ended up becoming a burning sensesastion that Changkyun begun dry heaving as he continued to laugh.  
  
Hoseok only stopped once he noticed Changkyun had tears running down his cheeks but he assumed it merely from laughing so hard as Changkyun had even begun coughing from laughing so much. He never looked too deep into the strained grin that he had up could easily be explained by that too.  
  
So after awhile, long after the tickling had stopped, when Hoseok noticed how much time had passed and saw that he needed to get going to meet up with his date of the week, he got up and dusted himeslf off. He said goodbye, wishing him good luck with the rest of his sexiled journey, his last words being, "let's hang out again soon!"  
  
Changkyun had ran to the bathroom as soon as he could to hurl.  
  
He ended up vomiting was yesterday's meal, which he quickly flushed, as he didn't wish to see the digested foods and thus get himself to feel sick all over again.  
  
He never saw the single petal being flushed along with the remains of last night's dinner.


End file.
